victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Bennett
Matthew H. "Matt" Bennett is an American actor and writer. He is best known for playing the role of Robbie Shapiro in the Nickelodeon sitcom, Victorious. His alter ego is Mott Bonnott. Career Matt began his acting career with an appearance in one episode of the Comedy Central, Michael & Michael Have Issues as Greg the Intern. He also had a film debut by starring in a 2010 "mockumentary" called The Virginity Hit (produced by Adam Mckay and Will Ferrell) where he played a nerd who's attempting to lose his virginity while his friends film the events. Matt currently co-stars as Robbie Shapiro in the Nickelodeon sitcom, Victorious. He co-wrote a short film, Text Me, with Bayou Bennett and Daniel Lir in 2010.1 He also starred in the feature film The Virginity Hit, which was released on September 24th, 2010. He had a very brief cameo in the film Bridesmaids. On July 19, 2011, he released a single "I Love My Guitar" under the name Mott Bonnott (which is also his YouTube username). Trivia Star sign: Scorpio It is unknown whether Matt is a real ventriloquist or not. Ariana tweeted that Rex's voice was dubbed by Jake Farrow, but Nick.com said that Matt had special training in ventriloquism before he played Robbie and IMDB said he's a very advanced ventriloquist. He has lived with Avan Jogia for a year. He is known as the class clown of the Victorious cast He loves to do stand-up comedy. He loves coconuts. He loves laser tag. His glasses in real life are larger than Robbie's. Sundays are his favorite day of the week. He's known for looking a lot like Andy Samberg. His height is 5' 9½ (1.77 m). His closest friend in the cast is probably Avan Jogia. He was the BrainSurge champion in the episode of BrainSuge that he appeared in. He likes a variety of music, including Bob Dylan and screamo bands (according to costar Victoria Justice). His alter ego is Mott Bonnott. He has said in an interview that he is an 'adventurous eater' and that he has consumed stingray, snails, shark, alligator, sea urchin with raw quail eggs on top, and salmon roe (salmon eggs). According to his Tumblr, his favorite veteran actors are Gene Wilder, Groucho Marx, David Cross, and Robin Williams. He has a younger sister named Ally. Has been said to have risque humor by the extra who confirmed Tori & Jade's Play Date. She said that Matt was making jokes about Avan Jogia's "package" due to the tightness of his pants in her blog. He often tweets to much about his "Gizmo", he brings him everywhere and takes pictures of him to tweet them. Ironically, even though Robbie appears to be one of the younger members of the group, Matt is actually the oldest member of the main cast (not including Daniella Monet), being the only one born in 1991, while Avan Jogia was born in '92, and Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Leon Thomas, and and Elizabeth Gillies were born in '93. He has been slimed more than twice. He is a celebrity guest panelist in 'Figure It Out'. Twitter Feed From Matt Bennett's Twitter: Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 2010 The Virginity Hit Matt Film debut, main role 2011 Bridesmaids Helen's Stepson Minor role 2011 The Death and Return of Superman Superboy Short film Television series Year Title Role Notes 2009 Totally for Teens Jamie Pilot Michael & Michael Have Issues Greg the Intern "Greg the Intern" (Season 1, Episode 1) 2010–present Victorious Robbie Shapiro Main role Television guest appearances Year Title Role Episode(s) 2011 BrainSurge Himself Contestant iCarly Robbie Shapiro Guest Star in "iParty with Victorious" (Season 4, Episodes 11-13) 2012 Figure It Out Himself Judge Panelist Gallery External Links Matt Bennett - IMDb Matt Bennett - Twitter Matt Bennett Fanmail Addresses